Shiro no Kage
Shiro no Kage (the white shadow) is a man of many faces that serves a mysterious and powerful entity known as the Collector. Kage moves as a shadow about the worlds shifting from one assumed identity to another, gathering various information from many of the anonymous faces that make up the Collector's vast intelligence network. He typically opperates out of Newton, an industrialized mining world with sprawling citiscapes near to the realm of darkness where he runs a nightclub that is itself a front for a large hub in the Collector's intelligence network. While there he dresses in normal street clothes to avoid any unwanted attention. Kage himself is a main agent of the Collector, often deployed on missions contracted by the Collector as a mercinary or bounty hunter. On behalf of the Collector Kage completes these tasks and collects the payment for them which he passes on to the Collector through other agents in the network. These payments are unusual and quite odd, rather than accepting a monetary payment the Collector and all of his agents demand rare artifacts, creatures, and things seen so infrequently that they are almost regarded as objects of legend. This steep price comes with a guarantee of success regardless of how unfathomable the clients request might be. Information is also brokered through the Collector and his agents with more reasonable payments using currency, all of which is repurposed to fund the intelligence network and pay its members for their service within it. While out and about on missions Kage is typically seen wearing black form fitting body armor complete with a full helmet and a white duster of similar fasion to the black coats worn by Organization XIII from which he gained his monicker "the White Shadow." This duster has a smooth and tight fitting torso that fastens magnetically up the left side of his chest with coattails that hang widely open down the sides of his legs to allow him easy access to the waepons holstered upon them. It sports a large wide mouthed hood with no drawstrings and a leathery white tattered cape with a black lining that hangs from the seam running down the duster's shoulders. Kage sports a pair of long pistols with attatched blades reminiscent of the velvet nightmares used by Sephiroth's remnants named Anglachel and Anguirel. They are energy channel weapons that focus the resonating magical energy of his soul and heart into indigo projectiles of kinetic energy. He also has the ability to form a red and black blade of pure energy called Atomsk, a weapon with a semi-fluid form that can be altered to fit the situation as need arises. Story ---- Shiro no Kage was born many eons ago near the dawn of creation as Ancalagon, a son of one of the many great beings that were born alongside the worlds rather than those who were born upon them that abound in the current age of the worlds. These powerful beings were primal and animalistic in nature, any memory of them being woven into tales of mystical spirits and gods. Ancalagon was born of the Draconian Clan of Aman, great dragons who could assume a lesser form like that of man to move about the worlds and more easily interact with the existances being born upon them. While still young Ancalagon was taken by another clan vying for power over the Draconian Clan who ruled and guided the other clans. Thus he was raised by the Lupine Clan as a powerful weapon to be unleashed against their enemies. These wolves ruled over the other canid clans just as the dragons ruled over the other reptilian clans, and unleashed a great war against the other branches. Over the course of the war Ancalagon came to love a member of the Vulpine Clan that he had saved when her people rebelled against the ruling Lupine Clan. When Ancalagon came across his own kind and disovered the truth of his origins he left along with his beloved and returned home to Aman seeking to live a more normal life with her rather than a life as a tool to be used by the wolves that stole him away from his people. Many decades later the conflict spread to all corners of known creation, and claimed the lives of many including Ancalagon's love. In his desperation to put an end to the fighting, to protect the worlds and prevent any more loss as he had suffered the will of the worlds manifested before him and answered his call. They granted him a weapon forged from their collective hearts, the χ-blade, as a means to defend them and their people. As others clashed and fell against the χ-blade they began to covet its power, and forged weapons of their own in its likeness. This led to the beginning of the Keyblade War and resulted in thespreading darkness consuming the worlds. Ancalagon took it upon himself to stop this darkness, his entire being becoming consumed by the desire to rid the worlds of this cataclysim. He ceased to be Ancalagon and became something else entirely, an entitiy that took solace in the absolute order of fact and truth and used them as moral guideposts in his quest to rid the worlds of the corruption of darkness. This entity cast aside all else and became known as NAZARA, the truth. NAZARA's conflict brought destruction to all that darkness touched, be it the evil assisting its spread or the light that it touched. None were strong enough to oppose NAZARA and the power of his χ-blade, and all that attempted to were slain by his hand. He fell into the very darkness that he fought against, becoming consumed by his drive to eliminate corruption from the worlds. The worlds themselves had to step in to stop the destruction, stripping NAZARA of the χ-blade and using it to seal him away in a prison of their own will, Kingdom Hearts. The strength of this prison was fed by the destruction NAZARA had unleashed, the hearts and will of those who had fallen before him strengthening his cage with each life lost. NAZARA remains sealed away in his prison even now, chained down at the heart of all things. After being sealed away NAZARA's will to continue onward was so strong that his soul reached outward and took hold of his long abandoned armor and manifested itself as a Lingering Will. This will was a cold unfeeling being with no personality or identity of its own, only posessing the habits of Ancalagon and will to continue on with NAZARA's goals. Comprised of NAZARA's drive and hatred towards the worlds and their people for imprisoning him his lingering will feels only hatred and malice. This being later took on the name of Promethean and forged for itself with the knowledge and power at NAZARA's disposal a body to inhabit. Promethean reached out to NAZARA's heart and collected discarded fragments of it, collecting them into a stone containing two opposing existences. One made of the darkness within NAZARA's heart that identifies itself as Shinigami, and the other made from the light and everything good that Ancalagon once was including all of the memories of Ancalagon's life before becoming NAZARA. Promethean imbedded this stone into his unaging and undying body to use these two existences as emotional tools and guides to help better carry out NAZARA's goal. This being of multiple personalities became an avatar of NAZARA, journeying across the worlds throughout many ages. This avatar is Shiro no Kage. Promethean retains control over Ancalagon and Shinigami, acting in concert with one of them as needed to carry out NAZARA's will. When all three come together and act as one they are truely Shiro no Kage, the entity known as the Collector is the result of Promethean takeing full control and dawning NAZARA's discarded armor. Not many know that all of these beings are one and the same, many parts of a single whole, and this truth is a closely guarded fact. Personality ---- Given the turbulent nature of the conflicting personalities within Shiro no Kage his mood can change rather quickly. Overall Shiro no Kage is fiercely intelligent, insightful, loyal, wise, unflinching, ferociously determined, immensely experienced, and highly observant. He is a keen analyst with a sharp mind, able to quickly determine the methods, purpose, and the nature of attacks while simultaneously devising ways to counter them with his powerful intellect. He is ever cautious and never arrogant of the limits of his own abilities, always feeling out the situation at hand before jumping in. Kage also tends to keep to himself, not addressing others or engaging in conversation unless prompted by or in a situation where speaking and interacting with others is necissary. Ancalagon is typically the one left in control along with Promethean, giving Kage a kind and wise aura like a protective older sibling or knight. When Shinigami floats to the surface he is also highly aggressive and doesn’t work well with others to the point that he frequently kills anyone close by in a fit of rage whenever they aggrevate his violent temper. Within Kage at the core of his being Promethean is also mostly devoid of any sense of morals and harbors a great deal of hatred towards Keyblade wielders loyal to the realm of light. With Promethean being the driving force within Kage this results in him performing actions that others would see as brutal or immoral, but to Promethean are completely logical solutions such as disarming an opponent by literally slicing off their arms to ensure that they can no longer pose a threat. Relationships ---- Being that Kage is a solitary individual with an unfeeling drive like Promethean at his core he doesn't form meaningful bonds with others. Promethean sees everything and everyone as nothing more that tools or means to achieve his goals. Shinigami holds no interest in living beings other than for how he can use them for his sadistic amusement. Ancalagon is the only personality within Kage that has the capacity to care for others, but tries not to form meaningful bonds because he knows that in the end they will just be used by Promethean or Shinigami and brought pain by getting close to him. That aside, there are others who hold Kage in high regard and have become relatively close with him. The Astaldo are a group of powerful individuals with bloodlines tying back to the primal clans from which Ancalagon hails, each a loyal servant of the Collector living at his stronghold on Aman. The Astaldo know the truth about Kage existing as multiple personalities working in concert, and as such hold closer relationships with him than any others. One Astaldo in particular, a young and relatively new member with blood from both the Lupine and Vulpine Clans named Kotarou holds a closer relationship with Kage. He saved her from an ominous fate upon discovering her bloodline and granted her with a name. In return she took a liking to him and follows him around as a dog beside its owner. They hold a close master to apprentice type of relationship, Kotarou always trying to nudge just a little bit closer to Kage. Recently during his travels Kage came across another young woman named Kuro, a manifestation of the darkness given a physical embodiment. After clashing with one another during one of Kage's missions she developed feelings towards him and with Ancalagon at the forefront of Kage he took her under his wing as an apprentice to teach her how to control the darkness within. Kuro is much more open about her feelings for Kage than Kotarou, causing quite a bit of friction between the two as they each vie for his attention. Kage is often left between a rock and a hard place by the two. Abilities ---- Kage wields a variety of powerful abilities in battle learned over the many long years of his life. Whether they realize it or not, everyone that fights using the power of their hearts uses a power called Resonance Energy. Resonance energy is the power of the soul channeled through the heart and focused into tangible magical energy. Most just use the spare energy that their soul can muster and replenish on a regular basis, however, Kage possesses a much larger volume of resonance energy than most and can release it seemingly without limit. He uses this abundance of energy by channeling it through his specially forged long-pistols where it is converted into electric indigo colored blasts of kinetic energy. Standard Blasts: Kage simply pulls the trigger of his long-pistols which releases a small to medium sized blast of indigo energy with a red aura and black trail that has high damage, impact, and speed, but a small area of effect. The longer he holds the trigger before releasing it the larger the blast his gun will fire and the larger its area of effect will become, but the less damage and impact it will deal. The standard small/medium blasts are about the size of Xigbar's large blue reflective laser arrow and his larger shots can become almost as big as a city bus or subway car. Charge Shot: By cocking the lever-action reload of his long-pistols Kage is able to override the charge limit and remove the limit to how much energy he can store within his guns. He is then able to fire multiple shots consecutively by holding the trigger down as with fully automatic firearms, charge and fire magic spells through his gun barrels, and use other special abilities with his twin long-pistols. Crescent Sweep: Kage cocks the lever-action reload of both his guns and crosses his arms across his chest. He dashes forwards and sweeps his arms out to the sides while firing blasts in an almost 360* radius around him. The only opening in his attack is directly behind him. Cross Sweep: Kage cocks the lever-action reload of both his guns and sweeps them upwards in front of him one at a time in a crossing X-shaped pattern while firing multiple blasts from each. The blasts are suspended in the air with Time Element magic and then fired forwards all at once where they home in on hostile targets ahead. Eternal Apocalypse: Kage cocks the lever-action reload of his gun and charges it with energy for a great duration before firing a continuous barrage of large blasts from both the barrel and linear slits down the sides of his gun. These blasts surge towards targets ahead and track them within a narrow field around the barrage of blasts. Annihilation Rain: Kage essentially fires Eternal Apocalypse upwards into the sky, creating dark storm clouds around the barrage of attacks which then randomly fire the blasts downwards across the battlefield upon opponents, tracking them within the shadow of the storm clouds above. Kage's energy blade Atomsk also has its own set of abilities such as its unrivaled cutting power and a semi-solid form that allows it to be shape-shifted into any form of melee weaponry that the situation might dictate. It can also be used along with a whole host of other abilities. Gōban – Ao-ga (The Fifth – Blue Fang): '''Kage sweeps his hand down the length of Atomsk's blade, covering it in a blue aura of energy. He then jabs with his blade, sending a blue energy beam slicing outwards from its tip and searing through anything in its path like liquid fire. '''Rokuban – Mizuiro Tsunzaku (The Sixth – Cyan Break): Kage sweeps his hand down the length of Atomsk's blade, charging it with a cyan aura of energy. He then stabs it into the ground creating a large blast of energy that explodes upwards in a column around him. Nanaban – Sumireiro Geki (The Seventh – Violet Strike): Kage sweeps his hand down the length of Atomsk's blade, covering it in a violet aura of energy. He abandons all form of defense to unleash a single unblockable attack. He charges forwards with blinding speed and slashes through his target, its trailing violet aura flowing off of the blade like water and searing through everything in its path before exploding with a forceful blast of indigo energy. Jūban – Senkō Korosu (The Tenth – Killing Flash): Kage dashes towards his target with blinding speed, throwing his blade towards them as a lance of energy. It soars just past them to the side as they attempt to guard it while Kage soars just past them to the opposite side, grabbing his blade from mid-air and reforming it in his grasp before stabbing it in a reversed grip through his target's back. This attack severs their soul well's connection to their heart and temporarily disables the usage of any powers relying upon resonance energy. Ichiban – Sekihō (The First – Repulse Cannon): Kage concentrates energy into his palm and thrusts it forwards into a concentrated concussive blast. Niiban – Raishō (The Second – Lightning Thrust): Kage concentrates pale blue lightning energy into his palm and dashes forwards with blinding speed, unleashing a low thrusting punch that sends lightning surging forwards like a rolling cloud of electricity from his fist. Sanban – Sōdai Jūji (The Third – Grand Cross): Concentrating pale white and ghostly green energy into his heels Kage rushes forwards into a roundhouse kick that leaves a white horizontal trail of energy in its wake. Before the trail of energy fades he leaps into a downward axe kick that leaves a vertical trail crossing through the horizontal one. Yonban – Shu Hitokuchi (The Fourth – Crimson Bite): Concentrating crimson energy into his right heel Kage leaps up into the air and front flips into a powerful axe kick that sends the surrounding crimson energy slicing downwards in the form of a dragon-like fanged visage around his heel. Hatsuban – Kiiro Kireru (The Eighth – Yellow Slash): Kage gathers yellow energy into the form of a twin bladed javelin of flowing fiery energy that can be used for high critical hit melee combat, but ultimately is thrown at the intended target where the forces containing its energy fail upon impact. The fiery energy explodes into a cataclysmic column of yellow fire almost resembling a small fiery mushroom cloud, its shockwave covering a massive area around its point of detonation. Kyūban – Ryū no Todoroki (The Ninth – Dragon's Roar): Kage gathers blue and violet fiery energy into his hand and punches the ground, sending a cascade of blue, cyan, and indigo fire exploding outwards across the ground around him and cascading towards his target. Dragon Skin: Kage compresses his vast resonance energy field tightly around his body, holding on to his excess energy and not letting it flow away from him as it naturally would. This condensed field of energy acts like a suit of armor or an energy shield tightly encompassing Kage, increasing his durability and allowing him to deflect and resist powerful attacks with his bare hands. His Dragon Skin is invisible to the naked eye, flickering electric indigo with golden yellow tinged energy dancing across the surface of the field only upon contact or when he is concentrating a great deal of energy into it. Echo Dash: Kage uses a concentrated burst of his heart's resonance energy to dash forwards at extreme speed, blurring his form out of sight in a manner similar to Sora's Wisdom Form quick run. Echo Step: Kage uses a concentrated burst of his heart's resonance energy to seemingly teleport from point to point in a blur, his blurred form snapping in and out of sight with a static echoing burst of sound. Echoflight: Using a concentrated burst of downwards resonance energy from his heels Kage is able to leap multiple times while already in mid-air similarly to double jump. Echo Glide: Kage uses a concentrated downwards flow of resonance energy from his heels to float in mid-air, hanging as he slowly drifts downwards. It can also be used to fly forwards through the air for extended distances. Kage also possesses an ability similar to a limit break that allows him to temporarily amass extra power of varying elemental magic similar to the trio of Masret Eraqus' apprentices. This ability is refered to as Apprīvātiāre, meaning release and its forms stack in tiers from 1 to 3. Tier 1 Dragon Fire: Kage releases his resonance energy in a heated burst, transforming it into vibrant cyan and blue-indigo flames that erupt upwards all around him. They rise into a massive column that reaches high up into the air, revealing Kage below as the flames fade into the sky. He is clad in blue flames that fade to the typical red-orange as they flow off of him like an aura. They form a pair of large wings upon his back that allow him to fly or dash with incredible speed and shield him from harm. He can also fire blasts of flame at his opponents from the flaming feathers of his wings. The flaming aura on his back between his wings and surrounding his collar are intense enough that they remain blue as they flow off of him. Special Move – Searing Strike: Kage places his weapon along his left hip as if sheathing a sword, passing his left hand down its blade and causing it to become coated in vibrant blue fire. Upon being attacked by an enemy, Kage counters by instantly teleporting in front of them inside of their guard and slashes upwards at them with his flaming blade. The intense flames around his weapon arc out beyond its tip and sear through all in their path, cutting the opponent standing before Kage in half. Finisher – Coronal Flare: Kage leaps up into the sky with a flap of his wings and upon reaching the apex of his jump comes to a stop, floating in the sky. He raises his weapon overhead and the flames surrounding him begin gathering into it, condensing and glowing a brilliant electric indigo that shines brighter than the sun as it expands into a miniature star. All flames surrounding Kage are absorbed into this star, increasing its power. It swells to its Hayashi limit and its luminosity reaches the Eddington limit, teetering on the verge of exploding outwards in all directions. Kage then flings this Coronal Flare down onto the ground below with a slash of his weapon, its impact pushing it beyond the Eddington limit and triggering a colossal explosion. The ensuing blast spreads outwards and incinerates all it encompasses in a massive area around the battlefield. As thermal expansion takes over the resulting flames and heat wave fan out and create a pyroclastic surge which continues to ripple outwards and scorch everything it comes into contact with until the surge has cooled enough to no longer cause harm. Kage uses the momentum of his downward slash to front flip downwards in the air, landing upon the charred epicenter of the blast with his left hand helping to break his fall. The force of his impact breaks apart the glass like lechatelierite that the surface has been reduced to around him and the outward rush of air extinguishes all remaining flames like a rippling shockwave. Subsequently the atmosphere is saturated with ash, debris, and soot thrown up into the sky by the initial impact, temporarily blocking out the sunlight and subjecting the area to a brief impact winter. Photonic Wave: Kage releases his resonance energy in a burst of pale cyan-white light that encompasses him and shines with a blinding radiance. When it subsides a cyan-white aura surrounds him, his hair having turned pale white and seeming to melt away into the aura. Both of his eyes glow entirely white with luminous energy and his speed becomes unimaginable, his movements akin to teleportation. Special Move – Flicker Step: Using a combination of luminous and resonance energy Master Ancalagon can briefly accelerate himself to the speed of light to execute a point to point rush that appears instantaneous to onlookers. His image will flicker out of existence at the starting point and at the same time flicker into existence at his destination. Finisher – Spectral Shift: Kage gathers all ambient light to him and his aura shines a brilliant white. He dashes around the battlefield at incomprehensible speed, slicing through his opponents with such velocity that he leaves up to ten afterimages of himself strewn about his enemies. His afterimage trails fade through the color spectrum from ultraviolet to violet to indigo to blue to green to white to yellow to orange to red before fading out of sight. He finishes by knocking his opponent into the air and rushing up after them, jabbing at them mercilessly with his blade before thrusting it deep into them and slashing downwards, flinging them to the ground. He builds up all of his remaining power and uses it to rush downwards at incredible speed with his blade held out to his left side, impacting and slashing through the opponent as the remaining aura around him bursts outwards in a luminous shockwave. Death: Kage releases his resonance energy in a burst of black and indigo light that condenses down around him into a dark aura, a pair of almost ethereal black feathered wings forming upon his back from the energy of his aura. His eyes begin to glow a fierce red and his pupils become slits like those of a dragon, his canine teeth becoming more pronounced and fang-like. An incomplete crescent-like black halo with an indigo aura forms over his head, slowly spinning in place. His indigo tipped black feathers slowly molt from his wings over time, fading away into ethereal energy as they trail behind him. Kage is able to use the energy of his wings to shield himself, but not to attack as they have no physical presence. Special Move – Pale Rider: Kage summons a resurrected pale demonic skeletal horse with cyan and ghostly greenish fire replacing its mane. Upon the rotted away flesh of this steed sits a black saddle from which Kage rides around the battlefield at great speed. Finisher – Judgment: Kage rushes around the battlefield at great speed, slicing at his enemies as the ethereal feathers trailing behind him begin to litter the battlefield and obscure his opponents view. Kage then knocks his opponent into the air and unleashes a flurry of quick jabs upon them from his blade before knocking them back down to the ground in a final slash. He finishes by teleporting behind them and form changing his weapon into a large black scythe with a red aura called Despair, glowing indigo runes running upon the sides of its blade. Kage places his right foot upon his opponent's back, between their shoulder blades, while hooking Despair's blade around the left side of their neck. He pulls Despair back to his right as he pushes off of his opponent with his foot, beheading them and using the momentum to spin around which sends a slicing red aura rippling outwards around him trailing from Despair's blade. Tier 2 Dragon Storm: Kage compresses his resonance energy into a vibrant blue aura around his body before releasing it in a burst of violet electricity that arcs and cascades across his body as dark storm clouds start forming overhead. Blue lightning arcs from cloud to cloud before striking down onto Kage, supercharging his electrical aura with violet lightning and dramatically supplementing his speed. Anyone who gets too close to him is stunned by his aura which arcs across the ground and nearby objects as he is periodically struck by lightning from the storm above. Special Move – Arc Bolt: Violet lightning strikes Kage and he surges up it at the speed of light, disappearing into the clouds above. When lightning strikes at another location Kage rides down the bolt, the energies of the lightning exploding outwards around him and stunning anyone close by just long enough to open them up for an attack. Finisher – Overload: Kage holds his weapon up to the sky, blue lightning continuously striking down upon it like a lightning rod and arcing down around Kage towards any nearby targets. He then rips the thunderstorm above down from the clouds and onto the ground with a swipe of his blade. With each successive slow moving and heavy slash a storm of new bolts is created in his blade's wake, tearing the battlefield and anyone on it apart. Kage then leaps into the air and collects all electrical energy into the aura surrounding his body, tensing himself into a crouching posture as he hangs in midair suspended by a storm of lightning. He suddenly throws his arms outwards and causes the aura surrounding him to explode into a spherical pulse of electrical energy like a shockwave. Everything caught in the rapidly expanding pulse is seared away by the electrical energies, leaving Kage to land in the epicenter of the scorched surface. Soul Shockwave: Kage compresses his resonance energy into a vibrant blue aura that surrounds him and makes his electric indigo Dragon Skin constantly visible. Each and every one of his movements and attacks are supplemented with shockwaves of energy and excessive force, a simple punch now holding enough force to shatter stone seemingly effortlessly. Special Move – Mute Counter: Kage blocks an incoming attack by nullifying it with an equally powerful shockwave, matching the level of the attacks energy perfectly. He then counters by blasting his opponent back with a shockwave emanating from an upwards thrust by his right knee. Finisher – Cataclysm: Kage explodes towards his opponent and unleashes a series of vicious blows before slamming them down into the ground, creating a small crater around them from the force of their impact. He then kicks them up into the air and follows after them, hitting them straight downwards with a colossal blow that uses most of his release's remaining energy. The sheer force of their impact makes a large crater and completely incapacitates them. Kage falls down after them and lands atop his foe as his release's remaining energy explodes outwards and increases the size of the crater even further, crushing everything in the path of the shockwave. Sovereignty: Kage compresses the resonance energy of his Death release into a red aura as the feathers molt from his wings to reveal black scaled draconian wings with indigo webbing. The black of his slit pupils spreads outwards across the entire surface of his eyes, turning them into empty voids. From the points where the centers of Kage's pupils were white irises fade into view without pupils, giving his unflinching gaze an unsettling appearance. Two sets of black feathered wings form upon the burning red aura on Kage's back from the remnants of his molted feathers, one set above his draconian wings and the other below. The surface of his skin and armor appears to fracture and crack apart, glowing red light spilling out from within as if his skin were a mere shell containing pure energy. This emanating light creates a nightmarish red energy field surrounding Kage as it is caught within the confines of his Dragon Skin. The halo over Kage's head bursts outwards in an electric indigo ripple that surges across the battlefield with intimidating force. Special Move – Dimension Break: Kage teleports across any distance instantaneously by breaking the fabric of dimensional space that his body occupies and moving his quantum mass to a new point where he breaks dimensional space again and rematerializes his quantum structure as space is reformed. Finisher – Abolition: Kage holds out his right hand and collects darkness into a large black and violet sphere of energy that feeds off of the ambient darkness around it and grows in size. Once the charge is sufficient and the orb grows to a foot across two blue and white rings of energy surround it in an X shape and constrict the orb within, causing it to throw off a large shockwave that blasts any nearby enemies away. Kage blasts the orb towards his target where it explodes on impact in a massive lingering blast of blue and black flames that act like a miniature sun, destroying all within the blast zone. As they struggle to fend off the attack Kage teleports directly above them and charges up another. He fires it just as the constricting rings begin to form, the orb swelling into another miniature dark star without them as it hurtles towards the ground. Upon impact with the first attack the two explode into a cataclysmic blast of such scale that it is capable of destroying an entire nation. Tier 3 NAZARA: Kage unleashes his full resonance energy, red energy rippling outwards across the surface of his eyes from where their pupils should be. The massive energy emanating from his fractured skin is too much for his Dragon Skin to contain, causing it to shatter and explode outwards as a red column of energy surges upwards around Kage. The energy obscures Kage from view as it punches a hole in the cloud cover above, gale force winds laced with red and indigo energy racing away from Kage in all directions. Surges of black energy surrounded by an electric indigo aura flow up amongst the column of red as Kage unleashes a mighty roar of rage. The black draconian wings on his back burst out from within the mass of red energy, much larger than they were before. Suddenly the energy emanating from Kage is blasted away from his form in every direction, revealing him to be clad in black and indigo scales across the entirety of his body like armor that terminates at the base of his neck. His six wings are now all draconian and attached to his back, a red aura burning like flames between them upon his back. His face is covered in script-like indigo markings reminiscent of tribal markings or runes and his eyes are empty white voids with glowing red energy along their periphery. When he speaks his voice is deafeningly low and echoes with what seems like a synthetic reverberation, Kage at this point serving as nothing more than the avatar through which the being NAZARA carries out its will. Special Move – Anti-Resonance Field: Kage's massive resonance energy field becomes attuned to a negative wavelength opposite that of all other life, constantly eroding away any resonance energy that comes into contact with it as the opposing wavelengths annihilate each other. Given Kage's almost limitless energy in this form this Anti-RE Field will essentially annihilate other resonance energy until it is extinguished, creating a zone around Kage where no one can safely enter for any long duration without resulting in their existence being completely erased. Finisher – Absolute Armageddon: The indigo markings on Kage's face glow and spread as his red aura swells around him. His head becomes covered in scales like the rest of Kage's form and takes on a draconian visage, a powerful dragon tail forming from his waist and drawing him nearer to his true form. Kage grows in size until his dragon-like form stands thirteen feet tall with the large draconian horns upon the back of his head. Kage rushes towards his opponent with incredible speed given his size, grabbing them by the throat with his left hand. His six wings unfurl until they encircle the opponent in his grasp and they begin charging a small orb of indigo and black energy with a red aura in front of the center of each wing. Kage holds his right hand out in front of his opponent and within his grasp a large orb of energy like the smaller ones being formed by his wings begins to grow. The six smaller orbs begin to rotate around the larger orb until they blend together into a dark halo surrounding it, containing the energy of the larger orb. Kage then detonates the large orb, the halo surrounding it exploding forwards and belling out into a lampshade-like shape that directs all of the larger orb's energy away from Kage and towards his opponent in a massive beam of dark energies. The energy vaporizes everything in its path and carves a massive scar across the very surface of the world itself. Once the attack fades Kage floats to the ground and his form solidifies, disintegrating like ash to reveal his human form standing within. The ashen remnants of his transformation vanish and leave him with the indigo markings on his face and across his entire body beneath his armor that the release initially granted him, some of its increased power still lingering within him.